Angels
by Kazuki Naruse
Summary: I wrote this for a school assignment and decided I should upload it. This takes place after the anime. Please review! I hope you like it! :D A Mana POV (requested by obsidianminer67) has been added! :)
1. Angels

_Saita no no hana yo_

_Aa douka oshiete okure_

_Hito wa naze kizutsu keatte_

_Arasou no deshou_

Two of Heaven's angels stood side by side

The world around them was a pure, brilliant white

Two pairs of eyes looked on curiously

One red and bright

The other brown and gentle

Both were fixed on a silver notebook

White pages

Sparkling silver words

A blue cover

What shocked them most were the words

Plans were written in it

Confrontation

Action and reaction

All written by Mana

They had to stop her

They had to protect the friends they left on Earth

Inori and Hare ran side by side

Down the stairs

Out the front door

Down the street

Towards Angel Headquarters

Then they saw what was really happening

Head Angel and Mana

Angel currency being gently placed in Head Angel's front pocket

Mana walking past them with a grin

A joyful grin mirrored on Head Angel's face

Hare and Inori understood, watching Mana leave

She had coerced Head Angel

She was going to be let down to Earth by Head Angel

They had no chance of getting through

They had to skillfully slip past somehow

They left the building before he could be bothered by their presence

With one exchanged glance they knew

They were thinking the same thing

They needed costumes

There were two distinguishing features that separated Inori from the other angels

Pink hair

Red eyes

She was unique.

The next time they appeared in front of Head Angel, they looked different

Inori's long pink hair was short and brown

Hare wore glasses and had tied her hair back in an official looking bun.

Both had borrowed government uniforms

They'd asked people they knew and had promised to bring them back

Hare and Inori mixed in with a group going down to Earth

They looked like the other guardian angels

Nobody glanced at them twice

The trip to Earth was short and quick

For Mana too

She was there when they got to Shu's home

Shu was not there though

Hare and Inori knew where he was before Mana realized it

Silently, they spread their brilliant white wings and glided away

The sun was shining brightly, casting a gentle orange glow

The light reflected off the tombstones

Shu sat in front of two

He spoke animatedly

He told about his week

The two angels behind him glided gently to the ground

They spoke softly, informing him of Mana's plan

They advised him to run and hide somewhere safe

He sprinted away from the graves

Thanking them as he ran

When he turned around to see them

They had become white shapes gliding away

He smiled at seeing them again

Two people he had desperately missed

He called his friends

He asked them to meet him in the new Funeral Parlor headquarters

Mana returned to Heaven an hour later, disappointed

Inori and Hare were already home

They had given back the costumes they'd borrowed

They felt relieved

They also felt happy Shu still remembered them

They couldn't hear what he said when he spoke to their graves

Knowing he still cared was enough

_Regentropfen sind meine Tränen_

_Wind is mein Atem und mein Erzä hlung_

_Zweige und Blätter sinde meine Hände _

_Denn mein Körper ist in Wurzeln gehült_

_Wenn die Jahreszeitdes Tauens kommt,_

_Werde ich wach und sing ein Lied_

_Das Vergissmeinnicht, das du mire gegeben hast_

_Ist hier_


	2. Request: Mana POV

She closed the cover of the small silver notebook, gently placing the pen on top. The pink haired angel grinned sadistically as she thought of her plan. She would finally have her Adam. With her powers she could easily coerce him into loving her like she loved him. They would be together at last.

She left the silver journal out, sitting on a small white table in a common room of the dorms. She knew Inori and Hare would come by. She knew they would recognize it as hers and would look through it. Those two were too nosy for their own good. She would use that to her advantage.

She left the room and returned to her own bedroom. The whiteness that stained everything was sickening. Always the same, always so "pure." She hated it.

Even Angel Currency is white, lightly tinted at the edges. She grimaced at this as she lifted her mattress and took all of the money from underneath it. She had amassed a large sum to use as bribery for her plan. Although this was "Heaven," some corrupt individuals had slipped through, herself included. They were also a part of her plan.

Within half an hour, she was standing in front of the Head Angel, talking low so as not to be overheard. "I need to be let down, and I need you to pretend not to notice two others." She slipped the money into his front pocket along with a picture of the other two angels. He grinned and she knew the bribe had worked. She turned around and saw Inori and Hare and mirrored Head Angel's grin as she passed them.

They had seen the bribe. Perfect, her plan was falling into place.

She knew they would follow her down to Earth. They would lead her straight to her Adam. Everything was absolutely perfect.

She followed them for an hour, watching as they begged for suits from business workers. She listened to their terrible excuses and was shocked as they worked. She scowled. Bribing Head Angel so much was utterly useless.

The mass descent was still an hour away. She spent the time watching Inori and Hare, listening to their plans. They were going to intercept her, to find Shu and warn him. She smirked; they had no idea she was using them.

A crowd started gathering around the main exit. The guards weren't letting them through yet. Head Angel was watching over all of them, scanning the face to make sure only angels with business would get through. When he saw Mana, he winked at her; his subtle way of letting her know he was keeping an eye out for the other two. He was the only one who controlled who got permission to leave, so with him on her side, nothing would stand in the way.

She slipped into the crowd, standing in the middle of a group of business people. Nobody paid attention to her. They were all preoccupied looking at their watches and reading over documents. She waited, watching out of her peripheral vision. She knew if she acknowledged their presence, they would figure out her plan and lead her away from Shu. She wasn't going to take that chance.

Inori and Hare arrived shortly before the first descent. They were dressed in business suits and Inori was wearing a wig to hide her pink hair. She and Mana were the only two angels with pink hair so they stood out more than the color black. Hare looked like every other angel in the group. She had even tied her hair up in a bun.

Mana admired the effort the two had gone through to sneak out. The two had gone through more trouble than necessary.

The descent to Earth was short. All angels were in a hurry so there were no traffic jams like other days. Mana waited for Hare and Inori to notice her before she took off, flying toward Shu's home. She figured he wouldn't be home; he never was.

She had tried twice already, even gone into the house once. She knew he rarely went home. Hare and Inori would surely know where he goes. She would follow them and wait until they left.

She waited, knocking on a door nobody would answer. Inori and Hare flew over her head, flying towards a location only they knew about.

She took off, staying far behind them and hiding in the low clouds. They went to a small graveyard.

Shu was sitting in front two graves, talking and gesticulating. Hare and Inori landed behind him. He turned around to face them. The two angels said something to him and he nodded, agreeing with them.

What were they telling him? Were they talking trash about her, trying to take away her Adam?

She wouldn't let them. She knew they would try to take him away from her; but they wouldn't. There was no way they would take her Adam.

Shu ran away, heading to the opposite end of the graveyard. Hare and Inori still remained for a few seconds, then took off. They disappeared into the blue sky, growing smaller and smaller.

Mana waited until they were smaller than dust before leaving her hiding place. She ran past gravestone after gravestone, the tall grass wetting her feet. She was close, so close. He was right in front of her, right there, just waiting for her.

Adam was waiting for her.

She ran and ran, heading farther and farther ahead. She forgot about her wings, forgetting she's an angel. She felt the same way as when she was still alive.

Shu was nowhere to be seen. He had disappeared somewhere in the trees at the edges of the graveyard.

She felt her wings flap and her feet slowly lift off the ground. The trees disappeared below her as she scanned the ground. He wasn't there. He had disappeared.

She couldn't see him as he hid underneath some low hanging branches of a large tree. He had seen Mana hiding behind the small mausoleum. He knew she was after him.

He would stay hidden in the trees for an hour, waiting for Mana to leave. She would return to Heaven disappointed, upset even.

Adam was not with her. Inori and Hare had chased him away. She would get them back. She would get her revenge and find her Adam.


End file.
